Absolutely Perfect
by GravityNeko
Summary: A series of short viggies with Luke and Mara, just relaxing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, I do borrow the Farmboy once in awhile though. (hey can you blame me!?)

Notes: This came to be last night...it will be a small thread. I thought it should have its own thread rather than attaching it to pre-existing ones.

There will be two recurring themes...

**.**

"Mara.." Luke whispered, watching her form highlighted by the moonbeams.

She had one knee on the bed and was preparing to climb in with him.

"Hey, Farmboy,"

"What're you doing here? The wedding is in three days."

"I can't see my husband?"

"Well..its not that."

Mara put two fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Shh. No talking."

She climbed in the rest of the way, and proceeded to make herself comfortable. Luke watched her as she laid down beside him, propping herself up on one elbow so she could get a close look at his face.

"I've been in your room before, so I don't see the harm." Her fingers danced along his tunic.

Luke barely contained the shudder that ran through his body.

Mara smirked and laid her palm flat against him, then lowered herself from her slight upright position until she was hovering over him. With her hand still on his chest, she leaned inward to kiss him. He accepted her kiss, returning it with equal fervor. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him so that she was straddling one of his thighs.

The kiss went on what seemed like forever and when they finally drew apart both were breathless, faces flushed with the heat of the moment.

"There, now wasn't that worth it?"

"Mmmhmm." He wrapped his other hand around her waist."Now, as much as I enjoy your presence, I have to wonder…"

"Why brings me here tonight?" She finished. "I just had to see you….and I was just wondering what it'd be like..."

"What it'd be like?" He repeated.

She nodded. "To sleep in the same bed of the person you love."

Mara's admission struck a particular chord in him, one that made his heart resonate. She was never a woman to express these type of thoughts lightly nor had she ever been a particularly emotional person. She was passionate though; he'd learned that through their years together and up to this point she'd proved just how passionate she could be. With him, she seemed to let go of any preconceived notion she had and delved into the new found relationship they'd begin.

She tested it and immersed herself within it with wonder and a passionate ardor—it that among many things that he'd grown to love about her.

Love her.

He smiled. Yes, he did love her, perhaps way before the events of Nirauan even transpired.

"What're you smiling for?" He heard her murmured.

"This…you…me…" He ran the back of his fingers along her cheek. "That we should come so far, to find something like this…so wonderful…" Luke paused. "I can't help but think…that I should have known, should have realized."

Mara propped herself up once more and stared into his eyes.

"You didn't know...I didn't."

"You were…are my best friend, and I've never had a connection with anyone as strong as the one I have with you." He propped himself up. "And, I doubt any woman could match you anyway." There was a playful twinkle in his eye.

"You would be right on that one."

"Why do I have the feeling that's the last time I'll be right?"

"Wait. You've been right?" Mara smirked. "Since when?"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I stand corrected then."

"Very good." Mara lay back down, placing her cheek upon his chest. "This is perfect." She said after awhile.

"What's perfect?"

"This. You….me…just lying here together." She drew in a breath. "..absolutely perfect."

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mara woke early that morning; she turned on her side to look at her new husband who was sound asleep beside her. It was odd. Luke was usually known for being an early riser and she was the one who was a late sleeper. But now, they had reserved roles this morning.

She leaned over, gently touching his blond hair that seemed to gleam under the rising sun. She would never have imagined she would get to wake up to a sight so perfect; that she would rise every day to look at the face of the man she loved.

Love such a seemingly foreign concept to her; at least it had been years ago. Now, she didn't mind it, didn't dismiss it. For once she believed in it, said it, and loved to have it said to her.

This man, he had loved her so with all her faults—and he had seen through her barriers and gently hacked away at the thorns she had surrounded herself with. It was because of Luke's unflagging goodness that she and he were here in this spot.

Her heart beat faster as she examined Luke's sleeping face. No one would expect the Jedi Master to sleep so serenely with an entirely boyish expression. It didn't really matter though, because no one else was meant to see it.

Brushing his bangs off his forehead, Mara began to think back on last night. It had been their first night in _their _apartment; not hers, not Luke's but _theirs_ –another symbol of what they had become together.

_Luke had wandered into their bedroom dressed in dark blue sleeping pants but remained entirely bare-chested. She had grinned at the sight of his chest; she had seen much more than that on their honeymoon. _

_ "What?" He said, obviously noticing the way she had been eyeing him._

_ "Oh, nothing," She responded. "Not that particular anyway."_

_ She had been dressed in a silken black nightgown that hung to mid thigh. Mara lay on her side, hand propped up beneath her head as she looked him over. _

_ He sat on the bed, still looking at her. "Are you sure?"_

_ She grinned. "Positive." _

_ His eyes traveled down her form then back up till he was looking into her eyes. They sparkled with a certain light as she drummed her fingers against the mattress. She then made a circular motion and patted it invitingly._

_ "You want me to join you?" He asked, smiling._

_ "You don't." She challenged._

_ "Oh, I want to, after all the incentive is…pretty good." He still carried that light tone he'd taken on during their honeymoon—and even before when they were engaged. _

_ "Then what are you waiting for?" She asked, giving him a sultry look. _

_ He responded with, "Absolutely nothing," before climbing into bed with her. _

_ As he positioned himself to lie down beside her, Mara reached out and ran her hand down his chest. He watched her hand play across his chest and covered her hand with his, clasping the fingers gently. "Well, here we are." He said, voice husky._

_ "Here we are." She repeated, mesmerized by his clear blue eyes. _

_ "Our first night in our apartment."_

_ The unspoken words were clear; their first night in their home as a married couple. _

_ "Mmhm."_

_ His voice was practically hypnotic. _

_ He drew her to him gently, melding her body against his. She could feel his heat seeping through her silken gown. She laid her hand on his shoulder. _

_ "The first night…in our bed." Mara murmured._

_ There was deep meaning imbedded within that statement. Luke looked into Mara eyes and saw the truth, the meaning behind her words. He could sense joy emanating from her and he rejoiced inwardly with her. After all, who would have thought something so simple could hold such meaning…could bring such joy. _

_He saw the future in her eyes and she saw it in his as well._

Mara smiled contently, remembering the absolute perfectness of that night. She sighed heavily and opened her eyes to find blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good Morning," He murmured, an amused look in his eye.

She smiled sensually, "Come here and I'll make it better."

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I hadn't written a L/M one shot in awhile so I thought I would. Enjoy!

**.**

Mara lay in abject silence. Her back was severely hurting her as the time drew nearer to when the baby would be born. She had her hand rested on it and shifted uncomfortably. Her son was fit to find his way out; he would make himself obvious by placing his feet in uncomfortable places like down on her bladder or up under her rib cage. Other times, he would flip over as if trying to find a better position.

_I hope its working for you because I've given up, son._

She heaved a sigh and tried to find a more comfortable spot despite her own words.

"Mara, are you all right?" Luke murmured beside her.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled miserably.

"Mara,," His voice was a warning.

"I just can't get comfortable. This kid is pitching a fit and he's doing acrobatics inside my stomach."

"Sounds like he's having fun." Luke said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mara glared at him.

"Or not." He retracted."Why...don't you try sleeping on your side?"

"The beds not big , I already tried. Why do you think the body pillow is on the floor?"

Luke peered over the side of the bed; sure enough, there was the pillow tossed to the far side of the cabin.

"My back is the only alternative" She groused, struggling to sit up. "And so far, its not a very good one."

"I can go sleep somewhere else if you need more room."

His wife smiled wryly.

"That's a lovely thought, but your snoring is the only thing that's giving me any comfort at the moment."

As odd as that sounded, it was should have been irritated by one more thing disturbing her sleep, but she wasn't...knowing he was near was comforting. Of course, months earlier she hadn't been so forgiving seeing as how she was just getting use to not being able to sleep due to her burgeoning stomach. The sight of Luke's peaceful sleeping face had made her so irate one night she'd taken to frustratedly clobbering him with a pillow-repeatedly.

"What's made you smile?"

Mara turned her head to side to look at Luke. She smiled, "It's nothing,dear."

He raised a brow not at all convinced. He was smart enough not to challenge her though. Good man.

"If you say so, sweetheart."He scooted his way to end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a weary voice.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of warm milk."

Mara made a face.

"That's not going to help." She swept her gaze around, landing on the body pillow. She dismissed it. "Just come back to bed."

He looked uncertain.

"If you're sure."

"Positive." She said, annoyance creeping in.

Mara suspected Luke had gotten her point and was pleased when he slipped back into bed. He lay back down beside her and lay an arm over her stomach. "Turn over onto your side." He suggested softly.

"I told you that's not going to work."

"Please."

She glared at him again with bleary eyes.

"Humor me, Sweetheart."

Mara did so reluctantly. She was sure what Farmboy had in mind, sleeping on her side hadn't helped before-and now without the pillow she was doubting she'd get a good sleep. Suddenly, she felt her husband's right arm wrap gently around her, his hand resting on her stomach. He pulled her close to his bod, tucking her head under his chin.

"I know its not much, but if you get frustrated I'm right here."

There was a hint of humor to his voice.

Mara slowly smiled.

So he had remembered.

"You know, Skywalker, its a very brave man that offers that."

"I know."

"Okay, as long as you are ready to deal with the consequences." She mumbled, willing herself to get back to sleep.

"Well, I did have a lot to do with the current ones."

She snorted softly.

It wasn't perfect, but it would do.


	4. Chapter 4

This one is longer than the other two. This idea was inspired by Jedi_Lover.

"Oh, sweetie please." Mara pleaded. "Go to sleep."

Her infant son however continued to cry at the top of his lungs. Mara paced back and forth bouncing the baby gently in her arms as she did. He'd been at this for three hours straight and she didn't know what was wrong within. She'd fed him, burped him, and checked his diaper to see if he was wet. She'd taken to singing to him, rocking him in his bassinet, playing his mobile, but nothing seemed to ease whatever ailed him. She fought the urge to grit her teeth, but she was tired and frustrated; she was at her wits end on the verge of tearing out her hair.

"Please, sweetie, Mommy's so tired…she doesn't know what's wrong." Mara was bedraggled by this point. She shuffled along in her slippers, her eyes dangerously close to shutting. She felt like crying; there was no reason in her mind he should be crying, but he was.

As a new mother, she felt so helpless at this moment that she couldn't find out what was bothering her child.

Ben's little face was red and he squirmed uncontrollably, kicking fitfully at his blankets.

"Oh, please, Ben." She whispered.

Against all her instincts, she had the greatest urge to call upon the Force. She knew she could have used it easily, but…

"Mara." A soft voice called out to her.

Mara turned, tears of sudden relief springing to her eyes, and looked at her husband standing in the doorway of their bedchamber.

"Oh, Luke, he won't go to sleep. I don't know what's wrong."

His heart nearly broke at the distraught look on his wife's face. A strong woman like Mara reduced to tears.

"It's all right, Mar." He said gently, tentatively approaching her.

"No, it's not." She shook her head. "I haven't slept one wink and he hasn't stopped crying, I don't know how to get him to sleep, Luke. What am I doing wrong?!"

"Nothing. You're doing _nothing_ wrong, Sweetheart." He extended his hands. "Here, let me take him."

Mara, at first, didn't let go.

"You're tired, Sweetheart. Let me take him, I want you to get some sleep."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

Luke took a step forward and slowly extracted the hollering child from her arms. He then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep. I'm not taking no for an answer this time."

She gave a relieved smile, tears still in her eyes, "Thank you, Luke," She then kissed him on the cheek and headed for the bedroom

**.**

When the door to the bedroom slid shut, Luke looked down upon his squalling infant son. He sighed in a bit of exasperation.

"So, Son, what is the problem?" He asked, tucking the baby closer to him. "You've really got your mother in a frazzle." He began to walk as he talked to him.

His son's cries seemed to become louder the minute he'd been switched over to his father's arms. Almost as if the child sensed the change in his parent's life force—i.e. his father was not tired.

Luke steeled himself against the torrent of screams from the baby. He would never be able to completely shut Ben out, nor would he want to, it would be cruel. Instead, he tried a probing technique while he filtered out the cries. He knew Mara would be against using the Force, but he wasn't going to abuse it by putting Ben to sleep—and he could have- as an alternative he used it to probe into his son's brain. He shifted around gently, like pushing aside sand, hoping to find out what was ailing the boy.

Perhaps if not discomfort of the common sort, it was something else. Some type of pain.

Luke kept searching, until he found something. In the baby's right ear canal, Luke came across a small anomaly. Bingo.

An ear infection? He wondered. It was a possibility, he'd often read about such circumstances.

He checked the time: four in the morning.

He knew he needed to get Ben to see a doctor. There were plenty of emergency care clinics on Coruscant, but he knew he'd never get anyone to see his son that way. There was only one way his boy would get the attention he needed right away. He walked quickly over to the comm station.

Leaning over, Luke placed a comm call to Clighal.

He sat down in front of the monitor rocking the baby back and forth, waiting for the Mon Calamari to pick up. Ben's screaming increased and Luke had to draw on the Force once more. He made shushing sounds, but unfortunately this didn't help. In fact, it only seemed to drive Ben to lift his voice further. Luke looked down into the infant's face; it was red and screwed-up.

He sighed heavily, knowing how much the ear infection had to be bothering him.

"I'm sorry, Son, I know it hurts." He patted the baby's bottom and looked up at the screen again. It was taking Clighal longer than usual. Luke was just about to give up and head to see her himself, when the Mon Cal finally answered.

"Cilghal speaking. Is there something wrong with, Ben?"

Luke let out a breath of relief. "That would be correct." His own ears were now starting to hurt—he doubted as much as Ben—but his he pushed forward. "I think it's an ear infection. He's been crying for three hours straight."

"It's not colick?" She inquired.

Luke shook his head. "He cries no matter whose arms he's in. I did a Force probe and I like I felt something within his right ear canal."

"Hmm. Very well; can you have him down here shortly...or I could come to you?"

"No, I'll be down. "

He got up.

"And Mara?"

"She's sleeping finally. I'm not going to wake her.

"Very well. I'll see you shortly then."

"Yes…"

The screen winked off and Luke started to head for the door. He paused, deciding whether to tell Mara he was going out, but listening to his son, he opted not to.

**.**

Luke arrived at Clighal's clinic a few minutes later. The Mon Cal confirmed that Ben indeed had an inner ear infection that was the cause of the baby's discomfort and crying. Clighal employed a bit of Force healing which could temporarily numb the pain. After she was done, she handed over a small bottle of ear drops which she told him could help with the infection.

After he had administered the ear drops—three in Ben's right ear—and waited awhile, his son began to fuss a great deal less. However, Luke would like to think it was due to Clighal's temporary healing than the ear drops. He rubbed the back of his ear slightly. Little Ben was still a tad unhappy over the inner ear pain that didn't seem to relieve itself as quickly as Luke would like, and who could blame him. Luke sat down on the chaise lounge and turned over onto his backside.

Ben made tiny mewling sounds, his fist brushing against his ear.

Luke's heart cracked a bit more.

"It's all right, Ben." He softly stroked his son's head.

The baby fussed, but Luke could tell the drops were working. He rubbed the child's back soothingly and then began to sing a lullaby his Aunt Beru had sung to him.

_'Oh dear, child…lay your head down. The sky is your blanket, your pillow the ground.'_

'_Above the stars twinkle alight, bidding you good evening and wishing you good night.'_

_'And if you ever choose to roam, the stars will guide you straight to home.'_

All the while he was making gentle rocking motions. It's all right, Son.

'_So fear not the night, for it cannot hurt you. Trust in my love, for it will not desert you'_

'_Listen to the wind, it's my sweet lullaby. For it is my love that will last throughout time'_

'_Dream of shooting __**s**__tars that seem so far away…Tonight is only tonight, tomorrow comes a brand new day.'_

**.**

Mara woke up to find her bed bereft of her husband and the crib of her child. She got up in frenzy, stumbling out into the livingroom. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. She stopped short, robe barely pulled on, and stared at the sight before her. Luke lay on the lounge with their child cradled in his arms. He had stayed with Ben all night, until the boy had finally gotten to sleep. She smiled, carefully picking her way over to them.

She wasn't sure how he had done it, but it really didn't matter at this point.

She sat down at the foot of the lounge, looking upon him and Ben as they both slept. Mara reached up, stroking the baby's hair then her husband's. He had seen her frustration and her fatigue and had sought to alleviate both. Luke had stayed up the entire night, sacrificing his own sleep, so that she could get a goodnights rest.

She realized reasons like these right here were one of the many that she loved and had married Luke Skywalker. And she would have picked no one else, to be her husband or the father of her child.

Life wasn't always perfect. She acknowledged there would be hellish nights and days like these which would test both their wills—but they were worth it in the long run. She crawled slowly next to her husband and laid back against it, watching him and their child as they both slept on.


End file.
